thevampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season One (The Originals) (Yuki's Lore)
Season One of The Vampire Diaries's spin-off The Originals series produced by The CW. The story centres around the Original vampires fighting for control of the French Quarter of New Orleans, Louisiana--which they helped build three hundred years before their return--after being drawn back to the city by the French Quarter witches. As Klaus and his siblings fight for the city, he must also deal with the newly-discovered pregnancy of his unborn child, carried by his enemy of 500 years, Katherine Pierce. The Original family and Katherine must work together and unite, overcoming the bad blood between them all, in order to survive and defeat their enemies. Summaries Wiki Summary= The Originals centres around Niklaus Mikaelson and the Original Family of vampires, as he returns to the supernatural crucible that is the French Quarter of New Orleans, a town he helped build centuries ago, and is reunited with his diabolical former apprentice Marcel. As his siblings Rebekah and Elijah aid him on his fight for power, when they find out that the former vampire and newly turned human and witch Katherine Pierce is pregnant with Klaus' child, not only will The Originals have to confront Marcel and his followers with absolute power, but they will also have to confront the dangerous witch, Sophie Deveraux and the Harvest witch, Davina Claire with her plotted revenge against them, as well as the French Quarter Coven that swears vengeance on The Mikaelson Family and will do anything to kill the child. Also, a bartender named Camille O'Connell studies psychology and when trying to find out the question of what makes someone evil, she meets Klaus and Marcel and gets involved in the dangerous crossfire of the French Quarter as her along with Marcel, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Katherine, are involved in the power struggle between the supernatural factions, including the witches, werewolves and vampires where unlikely alliances are made, blood is shed, secrets are revealed, close ones betray you and revenge becomes best served cold as the fight for power not only causes chaos in the French Quarter, but it also causes chaos within the Originals as the fight for power is waiting for the taking, which will tear them apart so hard that always and forever will be threatened. Along the way, as Katherine faces the truth of her history and her family, and discovers the potential joys and burdens which come along with impending motherhood, she must learn to work with Klaus, who has been her enemy for 500 years, in order to grow strong, come together, and learn to protect their unborn child. Starring in the pilot episode of "The Originals" is two-time Teen Choice Award nominee Joseph Morgan, who will continue his "The Vampire Diaries" role of Niklaus Mikaelson. Morgan is an English actor who studied at the "Central School of Speech and Drama" in London, UK. Among his film credits are "Alexander" starring Angelina Jolie and Colin Farrell, and "Immortals" starring opposite Henry Cavill. Phoebe Tonkin will also star in "The Originals" playing the werewolf Hayley Marshall, a character that was introduced in season four of "The Vampire Diaries". Also joining the cast is "Saving Hope" star Daniel Gillies as Klaus' maternal older half-brother Elijah, who was the first original vampire to appear on "The Vampire Diaries". Gillies starred in Spider-Man 2 opposite to Tobey Maguire, his film credits also include "Uncross the Stars" with Ron Perlman, "Captivity" and "Broken Kingdom", which he also directed and starred along with his wife Rachael Leigh Cook. Gillies TV work includes "Into the West", "The Vampire Diaries" and "Saving Hope" which he will remain a regular on even if "The Originals" gets picked up. Claire Holt will also be reprising her role as Klaus' maternal younger half-sister and Elijah's younger sister, Rebekah Mikaelson. "The Vampire Diaries" showrunner Julie Plec will executive produce "The Originals" and serve as head writer. Plec developed "Diaries" along with Kevin Williamson, who will not be involved with "The Originals". Leslie Morgenstein will executive produce for Alloy Entertainment. Morgenstein is also currently executive producer of the hit ABC Family series "Pretty Little Liars". Senior vice president of television for Alloy Entertainment, Gina Girolamo, will also executive produce. Michael Narducci will serve as the show's producer. |-|Wetpaint Summary= Official Summary SYNOPSIS for THE ORIGINALS Fall 2013: Tuesdays (8:00-9:00 pm ET) on The CW! Family is power. The Original Vampire family swore it to each other a thousand years ago. They pledged to remain together, always and forever. Now, centuries have passed and the bonds of family are broken. Time, tragedy, and hunger for power have torn The Original Family apart. When Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid, receives a mysterious tip that a plot is brewing against him in the supernatural melting pot that is the French Quarter of New Orleans, he returns to the city his family helped build. Klaus’ questions lead him to a reunion with his diabolical former protégé, Marcel, a charismatic vampire who has total control over the human and supernatural inhabitants of New Orleans. Determined to help his brother find redemption, Elijah follows Klaus and soon learns that the newly turned human/Witch Katherine has also come to the French Quarter searching for clues as to how to become a vampire again after ingesting the Cure, and has fallen into the hands of a powerful witch named Sophie. It is here that Elijah discovers that she is also carrying the unborn child of Klaus, nature's loophole. Tensions between the town’s supernatural factions are nearing a breaking point as Marcel commands his devoted followers and rules with absolute power. For Klaus, the thought of answering to his powerful protégé is unthinkable, and he vows to reclaim what was once his — the power, the city, and his family. While they wait to see if their sister Rebekah will leave Mystic Falls and join them, Klaus and Elijah form an uneasy alliance with the witches to ensure that New Orleans will be ruled by THE ORIGINALS once again. |-|IMBD= A spin-off from The Vampire Diaries and set in New Orleans, The Originals centers on the Mikaelson siblings, otherwise known as the world's original vampires: Klaus (Joseph Morgan), Elijah (Daniel Gillies), and Rebekah (Claire Holt). Now Klaus must take down his protégé, Marcel (Charles Michael Davis), who is now in charge of New Orleans, in order to re-take his city, as he originally built New Orleans. Klaus departed from the city after being chased down by his father Mikael, while it was being constructed and Marcel took charge. As Klaus has returned after many years, his ego has provoked him to become the king of the city. "Every King needs an heir" says Klaus, accepting the unborn child. The child is a first to be born to a hybrid (part vampire, part werewolf) and a former vampire and newly-turned human/witch (Katherine). Cast Chapters |-|Chapter One= *Chapter I: The Return and The Arrival Chapter (Ep. Always and Forever 1x01 - The River in Reverse 1x08) **Focuses on the return of the Original Vampires to New Orleans and their attempt to regain control of the city, as well as dealing with the looming threat of Davina's unique power and the Human Faction. In addition, former vampire and newly-turned human/witch Katherine is now pregnant with Klaus' child. She, alongside the Original Family, must deal with the drama of the French Quarter and the arrival of an ancient vampire that has been looking for her for 500 years. All the while, the Mystic Falls Gang arrive to New Orleans with Silas and the truth of the doppelgängers. ***The main antagonists are Marcel Gerard, Davina Claire, Niklaus Mikaelson, and Agnes. ****The secondary antagonists are Nadia Petrova, Silas, and the Mystic Falls Gang. |-|Chapter Two= *Chapter II: The Harvest Chapter (Ep. Reigning Pain in New Orleans 1x09 - Après Moi, Le Déluge 1x11) ** Focus on Davina's rapidly growing and uncontrollable power and the side effects of the failed Harvest ritual, as well as the aftermath of the Cure being sucked out of Katherine and the defeat of Silas and the truth of the doppelgängers (being created by Hecate, the Witch-Queen). As well, it deals with the emergence of several supernatural groups, such as the the Bayou werewolf pack, Niklaus' paternal bloodline. Additionally, it also deals with members of the Travelers arriving to New Orleans, determined and willing to stop at nothing to accomplish their mission; however, they also bring information as to Katherine's paternal and maternal bloodlines, and seeking the blood of the doppelgänger. |-|Chapter Three= *Chapter III: The Revenge Chapter (Ep. Dance Back from the Grave 1x12 - Farewell to Storyville 1x16) ** Focus on the resurrection of three very powerful and angry witches and the revelation of Celeste's survival, and their revenge on the Mikaelson family and the exploration of events in New Orleans almost a century before. It also handles Katherine forming a relationship with her daughter, Nadia, and the growing threat of the Travelers from Mystic Falls (after they left with Katherine's blood). Katherine also begins to search into her families magical lineage after her meeting with the Travelers has begun to raise questions for her. She begins to learn the details of her maternal bloodlines and the mysterious, but almighty, Trinity Coven. *** The main antagonists are Celeste Dubois, Genevieve, Papa Tunde, Mikael and Niklaus Mikaelson. |-|Chapter Four= *Chapter IV: The Factions Chapter (Ep. Moon Over Bourbon Street 1x17 - From a Cradle to a Grave 1x22)' ** Focus on Elijah's attempt to broker peace between the many factions within the city, the werewolves' return to power, the reformation of the Human Faction, Father Kieran succumbing to the witch's hex, and Marcel's growing rebellion. In addition, it also deals with the arrival of the newly-resurrected Markos and the Travelers to New Orleans, and Katherine finally learning even more about her family history and magical lineage. A new mysterious face also arrives to New Orleans at the end of the season. *** The main antagonists are Francesca Guerrera, Mikael, Genevieve, Marcel Gerard and Niklaus Mikaelson. *The main antagonists of this season are Niklaus Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard and the New Orleans witch coven. Season One: Episode Guide Trivia * ''The Originals was picked up for 13 episodes. ** On October 11, The CW ordered three more scripts increasing the episodes from 13 to 16. ** On November 11, The CW picked up the series for a full season run, increasing the episodes to 22. * On January 22, 2013, it was confirmed Daniel Gillies would be a regular, doing both shows (The Originals ''and ''Saving Hope.) ** It was also confirmed that Nina Dobrev would be a regular, doing both shows (The Originals ''and its parents show ''The Vampire Diaries). * A central theme of the new series was the voodoo and dark witchcraft running rampant in New Orleans' French Quarter, so naturally, witches have a strong presence in the series. ** In addition, a big focus was is Nina Dobrev's character, Katherine Pierce, discovering her big, supernatural witch heritage and learning how to manage it, as well as use magic. * On February 13, 2013, it was confirmed Claire Holt was in the main cast, though she eventually left. * Joseph Morgan had promised that there would be plenty of crossover opportunity — especially since both shows are film in Atlanta. Meaning any of the characters in TVD could possibly come into the spinoff.5 ** Julie Plec hinted she has something in store for many pairings, including Matt and Rebekah, Klaus and Caroline, and even Elijah and Katherine.6 * Joseph Morgan teases that fans can expect the spinoff to be "a little more adult, a little more kind of gothic because these are old time vampires here." * This is the third show that Nina Dobrev, Claire Holt and Phoebe Tonkin starred in after the parent show (The Vampire Diaries), while the latter two both on H2O Just Add Water. * Nadia Petrova is the first confirmed character from The Vampire Diaries to crossover onto The Originals. The second is Tyler Lockwood, ** There are other unconfirmed characters set to crossover as well. * There are currently only 6 main characters left after the death of Sophie and the departure of Rebekah. Only Klaus, Elijah, Katherine and Marcel have appeared in every episode so far. * The Originals has more flashbacks in its first season as compared to that of The Vampire Diaries, the parent show, had in its first season. * Marguerite MacIntyre (who portrays Liz Forbes on The Vampire Diaries) co-wrote three episodes of the first season: Sinners and Saints, Après Moi, Le Déluge and The Big Uneasy. Multimedia Pictures TO Logo.jpg Kat With Klaus.jpg The Originals Kat Poster.jpeg Katerina.png Original_Siblings.jpg Kat_and_Elijah.jpeg Klaus_KatherineP.jpg EKK.jpg RebekahMikaelson.jpg Kat_Originals_Poster.gif HayleyMarshall.png KlausKatPoster.jpg TO_KK.jpg MCrest.jpg Category:The Originals Episode Guide (Yuki's Lore) Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals television series Category:The Originals Category:The Vampire Diaries television series